Through the rational space utilization in the height direction, bunk beds are increasingly popular and accepted by the customers. A bunk bed usually comprises a upper bed board frame, a lower bed board frame, a ladder and two side frames.
Because the upper bed board frame is positioned relatively high, in order to prevent one falling from the upper bed board frame, guard rails are installed on both sides of the upper bed board frame. However, the existing guard rail is large in volume, making it inconvenient to transport, especially by sea, as large components result in low loading quantities per container. Products are made foldable, they can be folded for storage and transportation and unfolded for use. In this way, the volume is reduced without increasing the installation difficulty, thus the folding method is more convenient to use.